


Sending Jinki Hyung Off

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, M/M, Minkey are so in love, POV Alternating, Tiny bit of sad goodbye to their leader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: This is just Minho, Kibum and Taemin sending their beloved Jinki Hyung off to the military, and their mixed emotions about going about their lives in his absence





	Sending Jinki Hyung Off

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Minho/Key fluff and not much else. Basically it's just them comforting each other as the responsibility of leading the band now falls upon them since Onew is gone.   
I wrote this a long time ago when Onew enlisted, but i'm only getting the chance to post it now. I hope you guys will disregard how late I am in writing about the topic and enjoy this short, fluffy thing anyway.

After sending their Jinki hyung off at the military base, minho and kibum part ways with taemin and Jinki’s mother in the parking lot. Jinki’s mother gives each of the boys a tight hug and scolds them about how they should take better care of themselves because they look too thin. taemin is next to hug his hyungs after Jinki’s mother leaves. taemin makes them promise to meet up soon and eat meat together.

“of course you big baby.” kibum replies.

“don’t stray too far. keep in touch.” minho adds. “let’s all visit Jinki hyung soon.”

“that will be nice.” kibum smiles at the thought.

“I think I miss him already.” taemin whines and then sighs dramatically.

kibum and minho don’t reply, but their silence speaks volumes about how they too feel the large space left by their leader.

When kibum finally speaks, he sounds a little for lone, “it’s just us now.”

sensing that the air is about to get gloomy, minho quickly smiles brightly. “hyung isn’t far. we can visit him soon. before we know it he’ll be back and then it’ll be out turn to go.” he chirps. “cheer up hm?!”

“you are right.” taemin smiles instantly. “it’s just that….” he trails off, seemingly unable to say the words.

but they are heard loud and clear anyway, looming heavily over them.

_With Jinki hyung gone, the gap is getting bigger since Jonghyun hyung left us._

“hey at least we still have each other no matter where we are.” kibum points out. “our hearts still love and that love will help us smile.”

“exactly.” says minho.

“wow who knew a time would come when kibum hyung of all people would have to lead us as the oldest member left?” taemin is grinning now and it’s full of teasing and taunting.

“hey I’m full of wisdom.” kibum is quick to defend his honour. “I will lead your brats well. just wait and see.”

minho laughs out loud and kibum swats him. “babe you’ve never taken care of anything or anyone in your life.”

“I have well pampered dogs. they would vouch for me any day.”

“I foresee him bullying, nagging and nitpicking at us more than he already does.” taemin says to minho and the two of the giggle like naughty children.

“you two are the real bullies.” kibum mutters under his breath, pouting indignantly.

looking down at his kibum’s sad face, minho’s heart melts and he slides an arm around kibum, pulling him into his side. “I’m sorry, jagi. We won’t tease you anymore.” minho punctuates the promise with a kiss on kibum’s forehead.

“lair.” kibum throws at his boyfriend.

“I mean it though.” minho continues to kiss kibum’s face and doesn’t stop until kibum finally laughs and gently shoves him away.

taemin eyes them with playfully exaggerated disgust. “I think this is my cue to leave before you two get disgustingly cute again.”

taemin hugs his hyungs again, maybe tighter this time. “I mean it, hyungs. buy me meat soon. I love you guys.”

“I love you guys too.” kibum calls back.

“I love you more.” minho is the last to say.

taemin leaves.

minho and kibum look at each other and as naturally as breathing, they smile softly at each other just minho takes kibum’s hand and leads him to minho’s car.

they huddle up in the backseat and minho reaches over to turn on the heater. seated closely side by side, they sigh in delight as their seats start to warm up.

kibum looks at his boyfriend then, giving him a meaningful look. “are you okay?” the question is loaded.

minho sighs, taking his time because he wants to answer as honestly as possible. “I know we are okay, but the feeling of emptiness is still there. I can’t help feeling it.”

“me too.” kibum admits.

“do you really think we’ll be okay?”

“We’ve gone through so much together. This is nothing. before long we’ll be eating together and laughing about how silly we were feeling like this when the first member enlisted.”

minho smiles fondly as is picturing it. “you are right.”

“you want to head to your place to celebrate your birthday?”

“we already had my birthday.” minho chuckles.

“yeah but we had family around. you and I never really spent any time alone together that day. I have to travel tomorrow, but I have a few free hours left today starting now and I’d like to spend them giving you a nice birthday present.” kibum suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.

minho grins wolfishly, already anticipating this gift. Of course he knows it’s of a sexual nature, but he still plays coy just to tease kibum a little. “You never give me gifts. Did you finally buy me something?”

“Hell no. I won’t accumulate all the gifts I owe you and buy you a house or car either. We’ve been through this.”

“So what kind of gift is it?”

“Let’s just say I bought myself something you’ll enjoy.”

“So you bought yourself a gift for my birthday?” minho clarifies and earns himself a swift smack on the arm from kibum, but they are both laughing.

minho pulls kibum in for a kiss, soft, slow and loving. “I can’t wait to unwrap this gift minho whispers huskily against kibum’s lips before kissing them again.

Just like that their heavy hearts are lightened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. i hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos, comments or both. I love hearing from my readers<3


End file.
